


The Sea Serpent

by Spicyflypaws



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, Blasphemy, Creation Myth, Demonology, Drowning, Fallen Angels, God is a dick, Heavy Angst, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Leviathan - Freeform, Monster Lover, Other, She/her pronouns, ancient leviathan, creation hating the creator, graphic descriptions of mutilation, naga leviathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyflypaws/pseuds/Spicyflypaws
Summary: Dark musings about Leviathan’s origins as an ancient, primordial creature - supposedly the first of god’s earthly creations. Levi is beautiful, sad, and bitter. Levi is a monster. I plan to add onto this until we get into the current timeline.CW: refers to religious text, some graphic violence, and content that may be considered blasphemous or offensive.Ch2: a sacrifice for leviathan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. In the Beginning

"Can you draw out a Leviathan with a hook or press down its tongue with a cord? Canst thou put a hook into his nose? or bore his jaw through with a bridle ring? Will he make many supplications to thee? Will he speak soft words to thee? Will he make a covenant with thee? To take him for thy servant forever? Will thou play with him as with a bird? Or wilt thou bind him for thy girls? Will the tradesmen heap up payment for him?... Lay thy hand upon him, thou will no more think of fighting. Behold the hope of him is in vain, shall not one be cast down even at the sight of him? None is so fierce that dare stir him up. who then is able to stand before me?...Who can open the doors of his face? His teeth are terrible round about. His scales are his pride, shut up together as with a close seal. One is near to the another, that no air can come between them. They are joined one to another, they stick together, that they cannot be sundered. By his [sneezing] a light doth shine, and his eyes are like the eyelids of morning. Out of his mouth go burning lamps, and sparks of fire leap out. Out of his nostrils goeth smoke, as out of a seething pot or caldron. His breath kindleth coals, and a flame goeth out of his mouth....His heart is as firms as stone; yea, as hard as a piece of the nether millstone....He esteemeth iron as straw, and brass as rotten wood. The arrow cannot make him flee: slingstones are turned with him into stubble....He maketh the deep to boil like a pot....he is a king over all the children of pride."

[Job](https://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Book_of_Job) 40: 24-32, 41:1-24

-+-

I was the first of my father’s earthly creations. I was made to be a living example of his power, his splendor, his brilliance.

His jealousy.

I was a sublime reflection of Him. Similar in almost every way. I had the strength to power tsunamis and hurricanes with a single breath. I had the beauty to draw in any of his other creations, and the jealousy to capsize and drown as many as were foolish enough to get close.

To my father I was too powerful. I was too great. I was too destructive. I was too covetous.

Before it occurred to father to disown me for being everything he created me to be, he gave me a companion. Because none could match what I was, a creature had to be tailor-made to withstand my turbulent emotions. When he saw too much of his own image within me, he destroyed her. When he saw how my existence, much like his, inspired awe and terror — he tormented me.

He flayed her and used her flesh as a canopy. Under which he feasted upon what was left of her body. With sick pleasure he consumed that which he had created to bring love and comfort to me. He gnashed between his teeth the only thing that I had ever held as precious, the _only_ thing in existence that I could call my own.

I was enraged. I had never been enough because I had been too much. I was isolated for stirring fear in the rest of creation. The one who had the power to handle me wanted nothing to do with me, so he made an equal for me as a consolation. I had _one_ precious thing in my life, made just for _me_ , crushed before my very eyes by an eager and joyful hand.

I am bitter. I am alone. I am jealous.


	2. Being Immortal is not Being Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan finds a human sacrificed... to him?

A form struggling in the distance suddenly stilled. The flash of white was so out of place in this part of the ocean that it had caught Leviathan’s eye as he was swimming past. As he got closer, he recognized what it was and a jolt of disgust shot through his chest. Another sacrifice.

A dark clawed hand reached out to the form of a human woman who was not moving. A halo of bubbles glowed around parts of her face and the white dress she had been covered by was floating around her like wings or divine robes used by angels in the days he spent before the fall. Looking below, he spotted a net full of heavy stones that was attached to her wrists and ankles by a rope. Anger mounted in him and escaped through him as a low rumble.

Leviathan took hold of the rope and effortlessly pulled it apart. His eyes moved to the face of the now-unconscious human, whose brow was still knitted together from the long tortuous moments she had struggled before falling to oxygen deprivation. He wrapped his arms around the waist of the human and began to swim. Her arms and legs dangled lifelessly with every change in current and direction. He knew time was short if he wanted to revive her.

-

The disgruntled Leviathan brought her into a small, warm grotto where they would not be disturbed as he attempted to give her chest compressions and get some of the water in her lungs out. He recognized the need to replace the water with air, so he took a deep breath and brought his mouth to her and exhaled with fevered purpose. After several rounds of more chest compressions and sharing oxygen, the body that had been lifeless spasmed animatedly.

She vomited water as she coughed and sputtered. Levi turned her onto her side, his eyes wide that his attempt as resuscitation had actually worked! The human gasped desperately for air and groped hands around to find purchase on anything. Her small cold hands clutched onto Leviathan’s scaled arms as she finally caught a few productive breaths.

He could tell her eyes were burning like her lungs, but wasn’t sure what to do about that, so he simply let her cling to him as she remained on her side still coughing violently. Her eyes were squeeze shut tightly, tears leaking out from where ever they could. Color returned to her face gradually. Her cheeks darkened with warmth and she began to blink painfully.

When she was able to open her eyes and focus somewhat, her gaze started on the arms she was grasping and steadily trailed up to a face she didn’t recognize. Glowing amber eyes met her own and held them. She panted and coughed even as she was overwhelmed by the feeling that the one who had revived her was not human.

Glowing eyes. Black iridescent scales. Horns like branching coral. Vibrant blue-violet hair.

She widened her eyes in shock. A rough whisper escaped her lips.

“Are you.. the sea god..?”

Now, Leviathan’s eyes grew wide and he quickly averted his gaze. He sighed and seemed to deflate a bit, but otherwise remained silent. What was he supposed to say to that? He was no god. He had been abandoned by a god because he had the qualities of a god. Before he could feel the jealously of eons crawl its way up his gut, he decided to simply answer, “Yes.” His voice was quiet but sharp, like a hiss.

He expected her to try to escape him, or pathetically attempt to harm him. Either would provoke his wrath, he had no patience for dramatics or feeling ashamed. He did not expect what she actually did. The human wrapped both her shivering arms around one of his black scaled arms and began to sob. “I’m so happy...” Her voice cracked. “It is you...”

Leviathan was positively stunned. Of all the time he had been alive, this had never happened. His mind flooded with confusion, mild embarrassment, and something else he couldn’t immediately identify. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, but he did not dare move.

His lower half, a long flowing snake-like tail, swayed in the water. He locked his eyes on this pitiful human who was clasped onto his arm like a child. It was the most alien thing he had ever experienced, and he hesitated on what to do next. An uncertain claw placed itself on the back of the human’s drenched head as if to comfort. Is that what he wanted to do? He wasn’t sure, but it felt... natural.

He was startled when the human hoarsely whispered again, “I knew I could find you.” A tingle rose in his chest. What? She... was looking for him? Whatever for? He wasn’t worth seeking out. He wasn’t worthy of existing, let alone be found. The warm body around his arm seemed to warm up his entire self.

Together they clung to each other in warm silence, simply wading in the feeling of life. Answers would come at another time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was is my first time posting on here! I’m always so inspired and impressed by the stories I find on here around this fandom, so I’m throwing a contribution into the hat! Please let me know if there is any interest in this sort of work around the other demon princes! I have made a ridiculous amount of obey me fan art, which I may add to some of my posts on here. Sorry it’s a bit short!!! I’m very new to this...
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr as cosmic-whorror!


End file.
